


The Janus Thickey Ward

by RainisFalling13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Amnesiac Harry, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Depressed Harry, Diagon Alley, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Janus Thickey Ward (Harry Potter), M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, References to Depression, School, St Mungo's Hospital, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Neville was in St. Mungos, there to visit his parents like he always did, each Sunday afternoon after he'd graduated Hogwarts three years ago. As he entered the Janus Thickey Ward, which had housed his parents the last 19 years, he glimpsed someone he recognised.Black hair, round glasses, green eyes. Familiar, but the person who looked back at his was not one he recognised.He watched the nurse that frequently watched over his parents rush to the familiar stranger."Mr. Potter. You know you can't leave your room!" She chastised.Harry glanced at the woman before turning wide eyed on Neville. "Who's dat?" He asked, much like a kid would.Neville felt his heart jump. That was Harry. It could be no one else. What had happened to him to make him like this? Was he in an accident? Attacked? Why had the news not reported it?Neville had to take a moment to tell himself this was actually happening and not a dream. Or rather, a nightmare.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	The Janus Thickey Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> Post the Hogwarts Battle (about 3 years after).  
> Canonical ending except Harry and Ginny are not together, so no kids etc.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Violence (a little)  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> One swear word
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters and such of the series.  
> However I do claim this as my own work; the plot.  
> If there is a story out there already like this then I have not read it and have not copied it at all.
> 
> I also do not own the cover of the story.

He hated it. He hated everything. He hated everyone. He hated himself.

He thought killing Voldemort would mean it would finish! But it only got worse.

They needed him. Why did they have to need him still! He'd done what he needed to do. He'd served his life purpose. Why did they need him to do other things?!

He'd been bombarded with letters from any and all, requesting his aid about diseases, damaged wards, dementor attacks, reversing dark curses, and fixing the unfixable.

He'd failed the Weasley's, first by letting Fred die, but then being unable to support them in their grief; especially George. None of the others had wanted to visit the grave, so when Harry said he'd come and then failed to show, it caused a rift between them he didn't think would ever heal. It didn't matter he'd had some of the worst war-related nightmares the night before, he'd still failed his best friend's family.

He'd failed Ginny. Not wanting to date anyone, he'd admitted to her he wasn't attracted to her in the slightest anymore, and as she'd cried against his chest Harry felt knives stab his heart as she admitted that was one of the few things she had wanted and could maybe have in her life.

He'd failed Kingsley, who had invited him as the guest-of-honour to a peace-treaty celebration between England and Germany. He was promised he wouldn't be harassed at the event, so he'd said he'd come, buying a new suit and everything. But on his way back from shopping, that afternoon, he'd been attacked by a gaggle of reporters. Somehow he'd found them more terrifying than Voldemort and had a panic attack and then a melt down as he freak-apparated himself home, splinching himself, and all-in-all making himself unable to attend the party. He found out later it had cost the treaty.

And he'd failed Ron and Hermione. They'd come around to visit him, and all they'd asked for was to watch their new pet kneazle for three days and he'd lost it.

It was too much. Too much pressure. Too much expectation. Too many requests. And he could do fuck-all. His emotional wreck became physical and his magic exploded.

He curled in on himself, tears blurring his eyes, white noise and rushing blood filled his ears. He was screaming, drowning out the cries of pain of two of the few people he really loved.

He pitifully crawled away from the trashed room, catching glimpses of red as he went up the stairs of the miserable Grimmauld Place, and then into his room, subconsciously using his whirling and unstable magic to lock himself inside so not even a hundred of the best ward breakers could get inside.

He couldn't hear the pounding of fists against the door, just white noise.

Ron and Hermione were hurt yes. Being flung against the wall wasn't going to leave you unharmed, but now they couldn't even get to Harry to make sure he was okay. Even Kreature couldn't get in. Eventually they had no choice but to give up and go home.

————————————————————

Harry screamed and thrashed and hit. But then he calmed. Almost catatonic in a way. The calm _between_ storms. He sat, leaning against the bed, staring blankly at the wall, mind spiralling with every failure he had had in the past ever.

He'd cost his parents their lives. He cost his Aunt, Uncle and cousin's dream of a perfectly normal life. He'd cost Snape any sort-of-peace he could have had in the last seven years of his life, and then in fact, did cost his life. He'd disrupted the Weasley's and their happy, peaceful life, almost killing Arthur and then Fred. Moody. He'd cost Dumbledore peace of mind. Not to even mention how many times he'd dragged his friends into a dangerous situation. _Every. Single. Year._ Oh, Goodness. _Sirius, Remus._ Tonks. Teddy would be an orphan. Who else? _Countless_.

Every mistake he ever made, every life it cost, every inconvenience it made, replayed over and over inside his mind. Cutting words and accusations echoed in his ears.

All _your_ fault. All your _fault. All your fault_.

He couldn't kill himself though. He couldn't waste his parent's sacrifice. He couldn't disgrace those who lost their lives for him. But he didn't want to live this life anymore. He couldn't.

So he did the next best thing.

He raised the wand gripped loosely in his hands, pressed it to his temple, and closed his eyes.

_"Obliviate."_

————————————————————

It had been three days since then. Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table gripping a warm cup of green tea. Her and Ron had gone over to Grimmauld each day and still the wards didn't budge. Kreature had been trying to get in to no avail either.

Ron had just entered the kitchen for dinner when Kreature appeared seeming rather frantic for the usually stoic elf.

"What is it Kreature? Is Harry okay?' Hermione asked gently, trying to keep the worry and panic out of her voice as much as she could, though very likely failing.

"Master Harry's spells be down! But when Kreature went inside he bes not responding! Hurry!"

He held out his hands and barely giving each other a glance, Ron and Hermione took it, vanishing and immediately reappearing in Harry's room, eyes drawn straight to their friend who, like Kreature had said, was not responding.

"Harry! Harry, hey! Are you okay?" Hermione rushed over, babbling and beginning to fuss.

Harry turned blank but inquisitive eyes on the unknown but nice woman talking to him.

"Hello." He said quietly. "Who're you?"

Hermione's heart plummeted. "Harry, it's me. Hermione."

"Hi 'Mione! I Hawwy." A moment's break of silence. "Where we?"

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She managed to standup and stumble away to collect herself before she burst into tears. Ron came over to take her place and look his friend in the eye to see if he was really gone.

"Sowwy I made nice lady cry." Harry said nervously. "Is dis your house?"

Ron had no response as he stared shocked at his friend. He hadn't known Harry had been struggling so much! If only there had been something he could do to stop this. To obliviate himself! Ron wasn't sure it was much better than suicide. At least Harry has some chance of recovery, right?

————————————————————

Harry has nearly no chance of recovery.

Once Hermione had managed to quell most of her tears she got to work planning what needed to be done. Obviously they couldn't leave Harry here by himself, even if Kreature was left to look after him. For all intents and purposes, Harry was as good as a 5 year old child. He needed caretakers, and neither Ron or Hermione could do it with their busy schedules at the ministry. They didn't trust anyone else with the information of the fate of the Wizarding world's precious 'Boy-Who-Lived-Twice' and anyone they did were ruled out for various reasons.

Left with only one option, Hermione glamoured Harry and the pair took him to St Mungos, heading into the 'Spell damage' zone.

After swearing the nurse who saw them to secrecy, Hermione revealed their new patient and requested they look after him, keeping his stay here unknown until further arrangements could be made. Anyone privy to this knowledge also needed to swear. Something like this could not get out into public opinion.

Ron was left to watch over Harry for the time being as she was given an official document from the mediwitch and went to Gringotts. Hopefully Harry had made some kind of will. If not, then she had no idea who would inherit what, in any sense of the word, and more importantly, who would have the responsibility of supporting Harry. At least until he got better. Hopefully.

After finally managing to convince the goblins (needing to swear several complex oaths of truth and such), she was finally able to read Harry's will. It seemed his obvious lack of decedents and really any relatives, meant everything was practically left to herself, the Weasleys, Andromeda and his godson Teddy.

Finding a clause that inferred responsibility of his title could be legally given to Andromeda as Lady Black, Hermione began making arrangements with the woman in terms of Harry's care.

Seeing as he had a near zero chance of recovery, he would remain in the Janus Thickey Ward. As no one could know of his stay there, he would need to remain in his room during visiting hours, but could wander around the ward out of then if he wanted to. The Potter and Black vaults could easily pay for his stay thousands of times over, so monetary-wise, that wasn't an issue.

They also worked with a recovery team to try and find a way to encourage recovery. Favourite foods and activities would be encouraged to try and jog memories, as would photos and stories. Though most likely futile, Hermione and Ron made sure they scheduled time every day, or at least every second day, to visit their friend and try to get him back.

They were never successful.

————————————————————

Neville was in St. Mungos, there to visit his parents like he always did, each Sunday afternoon after he'd graduated Hogwarts two years ago. As he entered the Janus Thickey Ward, which had housed his parents the last 18 years, he glimpsed someone he recognised. Black hair, round glasses, green eyes. Familiar, but the person who looked back at him was not one he recognised. 

He watched the nurse that frequently watched over his parents rush to the familiar stranger. "Mr. Potter. You know you can't leave your room!" She chastised. Harry glanced at the woman before turning wide eyed on Neville.

"Who's dat?" He asked, much like a kid would.

Neville felt his heart jump. That was Harry. It could be no one else. What had happened to him to make him like this? Was he in an accident? Attacked? Why had the news not reported it? The nurse glanced over at Neville before slotting her body between them as of to hide Harry's presence from the other. Clearly no one was to know about what had happened to their Saviour. 

"Nobody, dear. Come on! How about we visit Gilderoy while your up, and then we can go back to your room with your toys! How does that sound?" Harry clapped and grabbed the nurse's hand, dragging them down the hall. Neville had to take a moment to tell himself this was actually happening and not a dream. Or rather, a nightmare.

Neville stared at the retreating pair, putting the scene aside to think about later. He might ask a nurse later. For now, he turned down the hallway to visit his parents. As he entered their room, he plastered on a smile as they turned to look at him curiously, trying to figure out who this stranger was despite his hundreds of visits.

"Hi mum. Hi dad."

————————————————————

"Excuse me Madame Clare?"

The nurse he saw with Harry earlier was just coming up the hall to check in on the Longbottom's.

"Yes Lord Longbottom?" She asked, smiling up at him a little. Neville has indeed grown in stature, becoming 6'1 with broadened shoulders and a rather nice tan from working outside a lot. His herbology career certainly entailed a lot of carrying heavy items. Some plants just did not react well to magic, so manually it was.

"I just have a question. Was that Harry Potter I saw earlier? He was my friend at school and have been trying to get in contact for quite a few months now to no avail."

Madame Clare's smile immediately slipped off. She closed the door she'd just come through making the only occupants the pair of them and the older Longbottoms.

"You weren't supposed to know of his presence here. No one is. We'd sworn his stay to secrecy. You'll need to as well before you can leave. We can't have this getting into the papers. I'm also not allowed to disclose any private information. If you'd like to know, you'll have to speak to the new Lady Black or his friends."

Neville frowned at the confirmation of Harry's presence, and then again at the need for the oath. He supposed it made sense. No doubt Hermione had thought of it.

Swearing to secrecy and then farewelling his parents, Neville left to apparated to Ron and Hermione's cottage.

————————————————————

"I'll be just a moment!" Hermione called out to the sharp knock she heard to their front door. She brushed off the invisible dirt from her clothes before opening the door. "Neville? What are you doing here?" She asked, a tad bewildered at his presence if she was honest.

"Good afternoon Hermione. Could I come in please?"

The witch hastily stepped aside to let her guest in, closing the door behind him and calling for Ron as she went to set the kettle.

As the three sat in the lounge, Neville began explaining his visit.

"I was visiting my parents today when I saw a patient I hadn't seen before wandering the commons. I thought to myself, 'my, that can't be Harry' but when I heard Nurse Clare call his name I knew it was him. I've been sworn to secrecy of course, but what I'd like to know is why no one thought to inform me that something had happened to my friend, despite months of me sending him letters. I know you must have got them, or this 'Lady Black' I've been told is also responsible for him."

Hermione paled drastically, and Ron made a strategic exit when the kettle whistled with a "I'll just fetch the tea then."

Hermione was stuck tensely informing Neville of Harry's struggle and then oblivious after he accidentally attacked them and freaked out. Lady Black was in fact Andromeda, and Harry had almost no chance of recovery.

"Would I be allowed to visit him?"

Hermione seemed ecstatic with the question. A), Neville wasn't giving up on Harry and B), any help was more than appreciated.

So with permission from Andromeda passed onto the St Mungos staff, every Sunday when Neville visited his parents, he also visited Harry.

————————————————————

The first meeting was hard. Of course it was. Despite knowing Harry had obliviated himself, seeing the lack of recognition and 5-year-old behaviour was hard to swallow, before Neville had to tell himself not to compare was and is anymore. Their past friendship wasn't important. The new one was what mattered now.

Harry's room was actually nicer than Neville expected. His parents were in a mostly white room with basic furniture. Though he supposed they barely moved whereas Harry was completely functional, if just in the mindset of a kid. He could learn, he could run, he could play. He just didn't remember his past prior to his obliviation.

Clearly with the influence of Lady Black and that fortune, and no doubt Harry Potter the boy-who-lived's presence even if he wasn't the same, that had allowed Harry to have a more private and personalised room. It was separate from the other halls, clearly so any visitors wouldn't stumble on him.

The room screamed Harry, with his favourite colours, pictures, clearly anything and everything they hoped would jog his memory.

There was also toys to keep him entertained and books so he could learn things. Hermione's influence he was sure.

Currently Harry was kneeling on the floor in front of a round coffee table, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he focused on the work he was finishing.

Madame Clare wandered over to drag Harry's attention to his new guest.

"I saw you last week?" He directed the question more to his nurse than Neville, clearly checking to see if he had learnt or remembered right.

"Yes it is! Well done Harry! His name is Neville and he wants to be friends with you! Would you like to play something with him? How about snakes and ladders? You like that game!"

Harry nodded eagerly and turned curious eyes on Neville as the nurse went to get the game from the shelf.

Neville moved to sit on the opposite side of the table as he was passed the game box to set up.

He pulled the board, characters, and die out, placing them in front of him and let Harry choose his piece from the five choices. He chose the dog or wolf, whichever it is, making Neville school his expression. Either Harry remembered something of Remus or Sirius, or as many five year olds do, he just liked dogs. Neville chose the cactus.

As they started playing, Neville asked simple 'get to know you' questions like "what's your favourite colour?" He also answered any questions from Harry, no matter how silly they were. Things like "what do you do?" and "what if you were a girl?"

When they finished the game, Neville had to leave, but he promised he'd be back within a week. As he left he went to talk to Nurse Clare again.

"Do you have a recovery plan?"

She shook her head. "We tried to come up with something when this began around seven months ago, but there's almost zero percent chance he'll recover at all. So far he might display preferences like he had before, but he doesn't _know._ "

"Do you think he'll age? Mentally I mean. Or is he stuck as a five year old forever?"

"It's hard to tell at this stage. There's definitely the potential of him 'growing up' so to say, but after 7 months of little progress, he might never catch up to his actual age."

"How are you going to encourage him? Do you have tutors?"

Clare shook her head. "We don't know any we can completely trust, even if we swore them to silence."

"I could do it? Spend an hour or two here every other day."

"You wouldn't mind? It will be a lot of work."

Neville nodded firmly. He'd be able to visit his parents more too. Besides, Harry didn't seem like much of a trouble kid.

That settled, Neville returned to his manor and asked the elves to retrieve the books they taught him until age 6. He picked up an extendable bag he had and gave it to the elves to place the books in, each compartment for each year.

From then on, Neville visited Harry three times a week, spending three hours there each time, a half hour break between two study sessions.

Harry was a very well behaved kid, Neville noted. Whether that was subconscious influence from his rotten relatives or something else, Neville wasn't sure. Either way it made teaching easier when the student cooperated.

He was also eager to learn, something that surprised Neville a bit since he'd never demonstrated that at Hogwarts. Why you could almost mistake him for a Ravenclaw!

He started easy of course, making sure Harry knew colours, the alphabet, and basic shapes and animals. When that was quickly finished Neville thought it would be best to move on to reading and writing fluently. Neville also spent time making sure Harry's handwriting was much better than the chicken scratch it was before.

With education, Harry was rapidly progressing through mental years. His brain already knew how to do things, it just needed a jumpstart to get that information flowing again. Everyone hoped that with the motor memories resurfacing, emotional memories might too. But so far there was no progress.

When Harry turned 11 (mentally), Neville decided he wanted to make the experience somewhat as if he was going to school. He found his letter from when he was accepted into Hogwarts and rewrote it for Harry, addressing it to him and slightly changing its contents. Harry obviously couldn't actually attend Hogwarts, or go shopping for that matter.

So Neville got permission to bring him a pet (a kneazle kitten from Hagrid) and gift his first year textbooks. He was also allowed to give him a practice wand for children, permitted because it only allowed a selection of spells to be cast.

Neville reminisced all of their lessons they'd had together (except potions obviously) and began with the basics of each core class, though he had to get Hermione to cover potions. He'd never been good at it.

Neville took Harry to visit his parents sometimes and though his parents never improved like always, Harry enjoyed spending time with them anyway.

————————————————————

As Harry continued to rapidly progress and Neville spent more time with the quickly maturing boy, it was to only slight shock they found themselves being drawn together for new reasons.

Neville has always felt some admiration for Harry, for various reasons only one of which was for the whole Dark Lord thing. But has never gone further than a good mate, having spent not all that much time together, and never privately.

Now though, this Harry had lived a different life and had an overall brighter personality, not weighed down by expectations, war, and death threats.

Neville has actually been concerned when one day out of the blue Harry started acting odd around him.

As normal, they would sit at a table and work through things, Neville giving a demonstration as normal, Harry attempting to copy what he'd just done as normal, and then Neville gently correcting him with what went wrong.

When suddenly their close proximity made Harry appear more nervous and therefore likely to successfully perform an action, Neville was worried he'd done something wrong and now Harry was afraid of him, like he had been terrified of Professor Snape, ultimately causing him to fail at potions.

After this odd behaviour had carried on for two weeks, Neville went to Hermione with his worries that Harry was worsening rather than improving.

The day after her scheduled potions lesson he'd asked her if she'd talked to Harry, and all she'd given him was a sly smile and reassurances he wasn't doing anything wrong and to keep doing what he was doing. And to also take some time to _think_ , whatever that meant.

Neville heaved a sigh of frustration but did so. Hermione was hardly ever wrong, so he kept doing what he was doing, noting and thinking about Harry's odd behaviour.

Hermione had refused to tell him anything when he asked so he was left fumbling until he managed to get help from his ex girlfriend Luna. After breaking up to happily remain friends, they'd meet up for ice cream every now and again.

He'd kept specifics out of it but described Harry's behaviour to her and had been completely shocked with her response. And then his own response as a heavy blush.

_Harry_ had a _crush_ on _him_. His brain had actually shut down and he couldn't comprehend how it had happened. In shock he'd visited Hermione and almost had a heart attack when she'd confirmed it and then again when she began interrogating him.

_What was he going to do about it?_ He had no idea. Of course he liked Harry. Who couldn't? Especially now with such pure energy and happiness.

_Did he love him?_ He'd been shocked to find that he did. Or at least, it was a crush. In love was a bit much right now.

_So what was he going to do about it?_

Would starting a relationship be weird? He was 21 now and while Harry was also the same physical age, mentally he was only 16.

Then there was their teacher-student-esque relationship that while not formal had been that way for a year now. He'd educated him since he was mentally 5 years old. Did that make it weird?

He was so confused and had no idea what to do. Hermione had seen his growing panic and was quick to soothe his frazzled nerves.

"Neville you're overthinking this. Yes, you're technically older than him, and he is what the hospital might consider a minor, but he's ageing quickly and physically an adult. You didn't like him like that when he was mentally younger, and only realised now because you've been forced to think about it. It's perfectly fine, and honestly I think you should go for it in a few weeks or so. Wait until he's around 18 so no one can cause you legal grief and then do it. He's happy Neville. He might not remember who he was, but who he is? He's much happier. And he's progressed so well, all because of you. For months there'd been no progress and then you show up, and suddenly he's ageing a year a month. You've dedicated so much time to him, and been so amazing to him. Of course he likes you. Once you're both ready to move forward perhaps you could take him out of the hospital. Give him a glamour so no one will recognise him and he won't panic, and go out."

Grounded with an idea and a plan, Neville began configuring the details.

————————————————————

Hermione has been right when she'd said it would only be a matter of weeks until Harry grew again and "graduated Hogwarts". They'd had a small celebration of Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the hospital room. Andy and Teddy had also made visit as Harry's family.

With nothing left to teach and a full psychological analysis stating Harry as mentally a fully functioning adult, he'd be allowed outside for short periods as long as he was supervised and wore a glamour, as requested by his friends and guardian for his own safety. He was unused to the outside and thrusting him in by himself would do the complete opposite of good.

He'd remain living at the hospital until it was determined he was caught up to his biological age, before moving in with either his legal guardian or one of his friends, at least until he could completely function independently and understood his situation.

The next time Neville visited it wasn't to teach, it was to ask Harry out for a date.

For weeks, Hermione had been working on a necklace for Harry to wear that would change his appearance to anyone not keyed in; herself, Ron, Neville, Andy, and Teddy. It also had a bunch of protection charms. She'd given it to Neville only the previous day and he was excited.

As he headed in, he told the staff he was taking Harry out, and blushed when they smiled knowingly.

As he walked the halls he breathed slowly to try and calm his nerves, reciting Hermione's words from the day prior. There was no reason to be nervous as he'd been told by two seperate people Harry would say yes. He just needed the bury of courage to do it.

He entered Harry's room and grinned when Harry's attention turned to him and the (technically) younger male gave a shy smile back.

"Hi Harry! Today, I'd like it if you'd let me take you out on a date."

Harry's pale face immediately turned beet red before he smiled shyly and nodded, clearly not trusting himself to speak.

"Okay get changed then." Harry smiled brightly and rushed off. Now he realised why Hermione had helped him pick out an outfit the day before. She know this would happen and got him ready for it.

He put it on and brushed his teeth, nervously but eagerly anticipating the new experience. And his crush was taking him in a date! He was elated.

Leaving his bathroom, Harry walked over to Neville as confidently as he could.

"You look amazing Harry!"

And the confidence was so soon replaced by awkward shyness.

Neville stepped closer to show Harry the necklace.

"Now Harry, Andy and your friends say you need to wear this whenever you go out in public. It's enchanted to keep you safe and act as an emergency portkey if you get attacked. You remember how we told you that you were Harry Potter, well this is in case of that. It's has a glamour on it for your protection, and these other enchantments are there for your safety. You shouldn't be attacked because of the glamour though, so don't worry, but just in case you need to wear this around anyone who you don't know. Okay?"

Harry nodded. Though he still didn't understand the whole idea that he used to be Harry Potter. Instead he liked to think of it, and therefore coped better with the idea that, he just looked like and had the same name as that other Harry Potter who wasn't him. But he did understand why he needed to wear the necklace. So he put it on.

Neville took Harry's hand and gently led him out of the room. Harry was so excited to just leave the ward, let alone go on a date. He waved cheerily to the nurses they passed and practically skipped out of the hospital.

Neville side-along apparated them to Diagon, wanting to show Harry the main features of attraction in the British Wizarding World. To not overwhelm him with all the people, they were going on a weekday, after Hogwarts began school and later in the day when most people were at work.

Harry had been given a cover in case anyone asked what his name and how old he was. His name was Harry, but he was 18 (unlike Harry Potter who was 21) and was a sickly child, living at the hospital and was now allowed out. Technically it wasn't even a lie.

They went through The Leaky Cauldron, passing through the secret passageway. Neville then let Harry lead them, exploring what he wanted at his own pace. Slowly they made their way up the Alley, popping into interesting shops and buying a couple of things. 

At Madame Malkin's, Harry was gifted a new robe to celebrate his graduation, personal this time because he could choose the cut, colour, and style. They picked up a few toys and books, before finishing the trip with an icecream. 

Though they did avoid WWW. Ron had said Harry had previously had a falling out with George and his brother was likely still peeved at the other.

Neville was able to take Harry on a few more dates around the wizarding world in two months between their first date, and Harry being discharged from St. Mungos, and the official psychological age of 21. He would be moving in with Neville, as A) they were dating, and more importantly B) which was Neville had already been taking care of Harry for months really. Now it was a bit more permanent. Besides, Andromeda had her hands full with Teddy, and obviously Ron and Hermione had their own house. On top of that, the couple had privately told them they were expecting a baby in 6 months. Not to forget that Harry was a competent adult who could take care of himself. It was more that if he went out he needed a guide to make sure he wore his necklace and didn't get overhelmed.

Neville had taken control of all the Longbottom properties when he'd been named Lord of the house. He'd left his Gran in the manor she so loved and moved into one of the smaller properties. Small being relative of course for such an Ancient and Noble House. It was still huge, just not quite as big as the manor he'd grown up in.

Both males loved the smaller building though. It felt homelier. There were three gorgeous greenhouses for Neville and his herbology business, and a huge library for Harry to scour. While the younger didn't have any plan for a career, plus considering that he _was_ still Harry Potter, he couldn't really get a public job anywhere. Neville didn't mind. His family has a considerable sum of money, plus the income from his business, and Andromeda was willing to support them, so it was fine. Harry mostly just helped him around the garden, or sorting shelves; kept mostly out of sight. When he did need to go out he always wore his necklace.

Harry rather liked it. From what he could gather about himself before, he was glad he didn't have to live like that anymore. While he wanted to regret not unloading his stress unto the support of his friends, he couldn't; he wasn't that person anymore.

It was the reset he needed.

He lost that life. But he was given a new one. 

He was not haunted anymore.

He felt like he didn't deserve to be with Neville. He owed this life to him. Without the countless hours over many months he gave to teach Harry, he would likely be stuck as a five year old in hospital for the rest of his life.

Harry stood up from the bench he'd been sorting flowers at, and turned to his boyfriend. As he moved closer, it caught Neville's attention and he turned to see if Harry was okay.

The smaller male wrapped his arms around the other's waist and stared up into warm brown eyes, giving a soft smile to alleviate the concerned frown. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Harry." Neville replied, chuckling softly and the faint blush that now sported on his boyfriend's face.

Harry hid his face in the muscled chest, but spurred on his prior thoughts pushed through with something he knew was incredibly important.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
